Regardless of how an openable detonation-proof container of the aforementioned kind is designed, its weakest point, in the great majority of cases, will be constituted by its opening and the members which are used to keep the opening closed and gas-tight even after an internal detonation. At the same time, it is the sealing members of the opening function which, by necessity, must be made most complex and will therefore be most difficult to repair or replace.
Detonation-proof containers of the aforementioned kind are found in many different types and if they are really large they are generally provided with some kind of inward-opening door, which, in the closed state, seals against a pressure-absorbing door frame disposed outside the door. In the case of smaller detonation-proof chambers, it is very often impossible to use any inward-opening door or hatch, since this, in the open state and during the opening and closing operations, will block far too large a part of the inner capacity of the chamber. Smaller detonation-proof chambers must therefore often be made openable by separation.